Happily Ever After, The End
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: After Andrew comes to Buffy and tells her that Spike is in LA with Angel, Buffy make a final decision as to which vampire holds the biggest piece of her heart.
1. Chapter One

Buffy is stretched out by the pool when Dawn comes to find her, "what's up?" Buffy questions taking in her sisters slightly puzzled face.  
  
Dawn's eyes narrow as if still trying to make sense of something, but she eventually responds, "Andrew is here."  
  
"Here?" Buffy questions, Andrew in all reality was the last person she wanted to see at this moment. She knew he's just been in LA, God wasn't she the one to send him there with the direct orders to bring the slayer back to GILES? Not her, the sole purpose being that she didn't want to be tempted to ask him how Angel was. That part of her life, everything that had happened in America was an old chapter in her life that she had no desire to revisit. Not Angel, not her mother, not Riley and certainly not Spike or the many dead potentials who had been lead to their deaths by HER.  
  
Dawn nods, "he won't tell me why he is here though."  
  
"The slayer isn't with him, is she?" Buffy questions not feeling even sightly inclined to deal with a psycho-slayer, she'd had enough of those for one lifetime.  
  
Dawn shakes her head, "no, she's not and he won't tell me why he is here, he says he has to talk to you, it's some big secret. He keeps muttering about how he shouldn't be here and that "he" is going to kill him."  
  
Buffy sighs and moves off of the recliner, "all right, I'll talk to him."  
  
"Buffy!" Andrew jumps when she enters the study where he had been looking at the book collection Giles had provided Buffy with.  
  
"Andrew, what are you doing here?" Buffy questions immediately, "we told you not to come, you were supposed to be on the flight back to England with the other slayers."  
  
"That was the original plan, but things changed, I need to talk to you, it's important."  
  
"If it's about Angel than I don't want to know."  
  
"It's not about Angel."  
  
"If it's about some new Big Bad that isn't Angel then I don't want to know, you were supposed to go to Giles with that stuff, I'm on a long vacation, remember?"  
  
"It's not about a new Big Bad."  
  
"Then what is it Andrew?" Buffy asks now annoyed by the guessing game.  
  
"Spike's alive."  
  
Buffy opens her mouth and then closes it again sinking slowly onto the large chair nearest to her. Minutes pass by and Andrew waits patiently until Buffy asks, "you saw him?"  
  
Andrew nods, "he was with Angel."  
  
"Working with?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Does he have a soul?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's alive?"  
  
"Well he's still a vampire so technically no, but yes."  
  
"How long has he been in LA?"   
  
"He seemed settled in there, so I'm guessing awhile. He didn't want me to tell you, he wanted to tell you on his own, but if you knew I'd found out and didn't tell you you wouldn't trust me, I had to tell you."  
  
"Does anyone else know?" Buffy asks.  
  
"I haven't told anyone."  
  
Buffy points a finger at Andrew, "don't. I need to figure out what to do, don't tell anyone. Not even Giles."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, no one." Buffy orders.Andrew thinks for a second, "I have a plane to catch."  
  
"Fine," Andrew turns to walk away and Buffy calls after him, "and Andrew?"  
  
"I know, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"No," Buffy shakes her head, "thanks for telling me. That means a lot."  
  
"What did Andrew want?" Dawn asks that night at dinner.  
  
Buffy shrugs, "you know, he just wanted to make sure I knew every detail about Angel turning traitor, Xander probably put him up to it."  
  
"How long are you going to stay angry at Angel?"  
  
"Until he stops working for an evil law firm."  
  
"What if he never stops?" Dawn asks.  
  
"Then I'll never talk to him again, Angel and I are on different sides now, no matter how he tries to verify it."  
  
Dawn looks down at her plate, "oh." She knew how much it was killing Buffy not to have Spike and to have Buffy and Angel working on opposite sides. Dawn also knew that her sister was missing Willow, Xander and Giles.  
  
"Dawn, I have to go away for awhile." Buffy states toward the end of dinner.  
  
Dawn sets down her glass of water, "Andrew was here more than just to tell you what is going on, wasn't he?"  
  
"Dawn..."  
  
"I'm not asking what it was, I just want you to be sort of honest with me." Dawn responds, her voice not whiny like it used to be.  
  
Buffy nods, "then yes, it is more than what I said, but I can't really talk to you about it now."  
  
Dawn nods, "how long will you be gone?"  
  
"Maybe a week, maybe more, maybe less."  
  
Dawn nods, understanding, "all right, I will be fine. You'll call when you get there?  
  
"I call when I get there." Buffy responds and after the sisters return to their meals in silence Buffy breaks she silence. "Thank you Dawn."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not asking me questions I don't think I can answer right now."  
  
"Do you think you are going to answer them sometime?" Dawn asks.  
  
Buffy nods, "I will, but right now I have to figure this out for myself."  
  
Dawn nods, "I get that, so do you think maybe I could go visit Willow in Brazil while you are...well where?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? Come on you get to pick up and leave why can't I?"  
  
"You have school."  
  
Dawn sighs, "it was worth a try."  
  
"I promise you can go visit Marco soon." Buffy responds speaking of Dawn's current love interest, a boy her age who lived in Willow and Kennedy's apartment building.  
  
Dawn grins, "thanks. When?"  
  
"Maybe when I get back we'll go see Willow." Buffy states, realzing that she was probably going to need her best friend's shoulder to cry on in the very near future.  
  
"When do you leave?" Dawn asks.  
  
"In the morning." Buffy responds.  
  
The flight to L.A. was long. Buffy could remember the flight from California to England and then to Rome but this flight seemed so much longer. She had no idea what she was actually going to do when she got to LA, but she didn't know that she had to see Spike for herself. In regards to her feelings for both vampires she had no idea, she had no idea who she cared for more. The last time she had seen Angel she had kissed him, and the last time she has seen Spike she had professed her love for him and she had been telling him what was in her heart. But she had the feeling that she had to figure it out soon, because both were going to want to know. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter One  
  
A.N.: Thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me...sorry it's taken me so long to get this out but I had no inspiration...But I did so love Andrew on this weeks episode with him in all his cute tuxy goodness!  
  
It wasn't hard to find the Wolfram and Hart offices, all she had to do was tell the taxi cab the name and he delivered her from the airport to the law offices in twenty minutes. Stepping out of the cab Buffy couldn't help but be amazed at the grandeur that was the evil law firm. From all the information they had on it, the few things Angel had told her and the rest she had gathered from other sources she mentally pictured a huge dark castle. She knew that this wasn't an accurate mental image because there weren't huge dark castles in LA but it was the feeling behind it that mattered. But instead the building looked like all of the other ones around it, neat and clean with lot of windows to let the bright LA light in. There were men and women dressed in business suits coming in and out of the building and Buffy had to take notice of how normal all of it looked hiding, easily, the evil deeds occurring as she stared.   
Taking a deep breath to gather her resolve Buffy pushes open the glass doors murmuring, "that can't be safe for the boss."  
"Can I point you in the right direction?" A cheerful woman asks once Buffy enters the huge building.  
"I'm actually here to see Angel." Buffy responds.  
"Of course, his secretary is right over there," the woman points and Buffy follows her gesture toward a large secretary's desk.  
"Thank you," Buffy nods and as she walks toward the desk she hears some whispers and immediately picks up on the fact that most of people around her know who she is. Reaching the desk Buffy finds the blonde secretary bent over and the smell of nail polish assaults her nose, "excuse me," Buffy clears her throat.  
The blonde who looks up isn't anyone Buffy is expecting to see, "oh my God, Buffy?"  
Buffy's eyes go wide, "Harmony? You're Angel's secretary?"  
Harmony smiles and nods cheerfully, "for like ever now."   
"Um....oh...." Buffy trails off unsure of what exactly to say. Finally she comments to herself, 'it's an evil law firm of course he's got a vampire for a secretary.'  
"What are you doing here?" Harmony asks.  
"I'm here to see Angel." Buffy responds.  
"Of course," Harmony nods and then as an after thought asks, "I thought you and Angel weren't on the same sides anymore."  
"Harmony..." Buffy warns.  
"Right, none of my business." Harmony returns to her nails.  
"Harmony..."  
"What? Right, you want to see Angel." Harmony rolls her eyes, "Hang on." Pressing a button she speaks into the intercom, "boss there is someone here to see you."  
"Is it a scheduled appointment?" Buffy recognizes the broodyness in his voice.  
"Not exactly boss."  
"Then I don't want to see them," Angel retorts.  
"Boss..."  
"Not now Harmony!" Angel bursts.  
Harmony lets her hand off of the box, "Sorry Buffy..."  
With Harmony's words Buffy does walk away, part of her gives into Angel's request not to see anyone he doesn't have an appointment with because it's simple and this way she doesn't have to face the two men that had held her heart. But when this thought crosses her mind she spins on her heal remembering why she was here, because these same two men who had once conspired against each other with her were now conspiring against her.  
"Buffy you shouldn't..." Harmony attempts to stop her but Buffy ignores her storming into the door that she assumes must be Angel's office.  
"I told..." Angel's angry statement dies on his lips, "Buffy. What are you doing here? Afraid Andrew didn't make your point well enough?"  
"Where is he?"  
"Excuse me?" Angel blinks at Buffy.  
"Spike, where is he."  
Angel's face remains unreadable as he asks, "so Andrew told you then?"  
"Of course he told me!" Buffy exclaims. "I have a question of my own, why the hell didn't you tell me that he was back?"  
"It wasn't..."  
"I swear to God Angel if you tell me that it wasn't your business I'll stake you right now."  
"Buffy..." Angel attempts to find an excuse but nothing comes to him, for a man who's only some 50 years away from his tricentennial you'd think he could come up with some sort of lie.  
"Where is he Angel?" Buffy asks again.  
Angel sighs, "He's got a new apartment, I'm not exactly sure where it is."  
"That's a lie and we both know it," Buffy responds, "but if you are going to do this the hard way then I will find him on my own."  
"Damnit," Angel swears slamming his hand down on the box that communicates with Harmony, "Harmony get me Spike on the phone now."  
"Sure thing boss," Harmony responds nervously.  
Within minutes Spike's voice comes over the intercom and Buffy's knees nearly give out at his voice, Andrew had said he was alive but she had never completely believed it, "bloody hell, what do you want Peaches?"  
"Spike get over here."  
"In case you haven't noticed it's broad daylight."  
"Then I'll send a car for you." Angel responds and as Spike sounds like he's about to protest Angel states, "just get in the damn car."  
Once the phone has been disconnected Angel states, "he's on his way. You can sit if you want." He gestures to the couch in the office and Buffy takes the offered seat as the two sit in an uncomfortable silence until Spike arrives. 


End file.
